A Time for Questions
by Lanche
Summary: Samwise has some questions for Gandalf while the Fellowship is in camp one night. This is a oneshot. It's my first story!


_**Summary:** Samwise has some questions for Gandalf while the Fellowship is camped one evening._

_**A/N: **I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the masterful J.R.R. Tolkien._

_**A/N:** This is my first story, so reviews (and constructive criticism) are greatly appreciated!_

_

* * *

_

"Gandalf?"

The wizard turned his head to look at the Hobbit standing near him. Since he was seated, they were almost at eye to eye.

"Yes, Samwise?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

The Hobbit seemed bashful - almost embarrassed to be talking to the Istari. Gandalf knew Sam was not comfortable around him, or the Elf or even the Men in the Fellowship. Probably not even around the Dwarf. Sam was very much a home-loving Hobbit and the only thing that could have dragged this far was his love for Frodo.

"Of course you can," he answered while blowing out smoke from his pipe.

The Hobbit still seemed nervous and didn't ask his questions, so Gandalf smiled encouragingly at him. "Sit, Samwise, and tell me what is on your mind."

Sam sat next to Gandalf and took a deep breath. "Do you know what they're saying?" he asked, pointing towards Aragorn and Legolas who stood apart from the rest of the group.

"When I bother to listen to them, I do. But I am not going to eavesdrop just to tell you."

Sam blushed bright red and stammered, "No, no. I didn't expect… or want you… I just…" He trailed off.

"I know that was not the purpose of your question, Sam. Come, there must be more on your mind."

The Hobbit paused, as if gathering his courage again. "The language they speak. What is it called?"

"In the common tongue, Elvish. But you knew that. The Elves call it 'Sindarin.'"

"Do all Elves speak it and the common tongue?"

Gandalf puffed on his pipe for a moment; finally they had reached what Sam truly wanted to know. He noticed Pippin listening to their conversation and motioned the young Hobbit closer. Caught, Pippin could only agree and sat next to Sam. When he was settled, Gandalf answered.

"No."

Both Hobbits looked surprised. Sam frowned. All the Elves he had met at Rivendell spoke both languages and Legolas did, easily.

"They don't?" Pippin's incredulous tone made the wizard smile.

"No Peregrin, they do not."

"But all that we've met…" Sam said quietly, his confusion evident in his tone.

"Not all speak both tongues, Sam. However, almost all the Elves in Imladris, that is Rivendell to you two," Gandalf clarified the name of Elrond's keep seeing their confused looks "do speak the common tongue as well as Sindarin. As a prince, Legolas has learned many languages and some of his kinfolk speak both tongues as well. Not near as many as in Rivendell, though."

"Why?"

"Mirkwood has never had as many visitors as Iml… Rivendell, so there has been less need. Also, life in Mirkwood is harder. The Elves spend a great deal of their time fighting the darkness there. They see less reason to learn the tongue of Men and others that they will not meet."

Both Hobbits pondered this information for some time while Gandalf spoke. Legolas and Aragorn continued talking apart from the others. Their conversation seemed to be growing more animated. Then Sam spoke up.

"I remember Mr. Bilbo talking about his travels. He traveled in Mirkwood." Gandalf nodded and Sam continued. "But he also wanted to visit Elves somewhere else. It was," he searched his memory for the name. "I can't remember."

"Lothlorien," Gandalf supplied.

"Yes, that's it! So they must speak the common tongue there too."

"Actually, Sam, they do not."

"What?"

"Some Elves there do, mainly the Lord and Lady and a few scouts. But overall Lorien Elves only speak Sindarin."

This news quieted both Hobbits for a few moments. Then, Pippin asked, "Why?"

"That, Pippin, is a long and difficult answer and will have to wait for another time."

"But we're camped for the night," Pippin argued.

"It is much too long for even one night's storytelling."

"Gandalf, are they mad at each other?" Sam asked.

"Who?" he asked back, honestly confused.

"Strider and Legolas. They seem to be arguing."

Gandalf focused his attention on the two old friends. He listened for a minute, as loud as their voices had become it was easy to hear them. He smiled.

"No, Sam, they are not. Well, yes really, but only partly."

Pippin and Sam exchanged confused glances.

"Can you explain?"

Gandalf chuckled. "I suppose my answer made no sense, even if it was accurate. They are quarrelling, but about a very old incident that happened before any of you Hobbits had been born."

"Why?"

The wizard chuckled again. "Why" had to be Peregrin's favorite word.

"Why are they still arguing? Because," Gandalf paused, "they are foolish old friends."

Sam furrowed his brow. That just didn't make any sense to him. Or to Pippin either who opened his mouth to ask another question. But before he could ask, Gandalf stood up.

"Aragorn! Legolas!" He called out in the common tongue. The two turned towards him as did every one else in the camp.

"Quit your foolish arguing. Aragorn should not have played that trick on you, but you, Legolas, should not have stormed off without telling anyone."

"I went on patrol with Lord Elrond's permission!" the Elf objected.

"I didn't know why he hated spiders. I was only 13!" the Man stated.

Glances were exchanged by the rest of the Fellowship. Spiders? Patrol?

"Enough!" Gandalf thundered. "Arguments will not change the past. Now it is time to use your energy to do something useful. Legolas, we need fresh meat. Go hunt something for dinner. Aragorn, it is time you and Boromir gave the Hobbits another sword lesson. Gimli," Gandalf addressed the Dwarf, "start a fire so we can cook what Legolas catches."

The Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli began moving towards their assigned tasks. The other two whispered quietly in Sindarin to each other for a moment. Then they both looked towards Gandalf.

"And what will you be doing Mithrandir, while we scurry about obeying these orders?" Legolas asked in the common tongue so all could understand.

"I will be keeping watch. Now go!"

Aragorn and Legolas exchanged smiles as they obeyed. Neither wanted to argue with the wizard when he used that tone of voice!

With a self-satisfied smile, Gandalf watched all the other members of the Fellowship work at their tasks as he smoked his pipe… and kept watch.

END


End file.
